1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pet toy and, more particularly, to a pet toy having an tossable form and for holding consumable treats.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many pet toys available that provide entertainment to the pet and the owner, including pet toys that dispense treats upon rolling or movement of the toy. However, these toys provide for the insertion of the treats into cavities within the toy and for dispensing based on movement or rotation of the toy. The present invention is markedly different by providing an annular pet toy having an inner rib and an outer rib, each concentric and continuous forming a space in which at least one consumable pet treat is inserted and held until extracted by the pet. This provides exercise to the muscles, strengthens teeth and gums, and extracts harmful plaque from the teeth of a pet. These, among other disclosed advantages and features, overcome many of the deficiencies outlined and inherent within the known prior art.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method of providing a tossable pet toy capable of holding consumable pet treats.